Open a Can (Of Human Beans)
"Open a Can (Of Human Beans)" is a song by Andy Partridge. It appeared on the 2003 The Wish List compilation as a brief reformation of The Dukes of Stratosphear for charity. It later appeared on Andy's Fuzzy Warbles Volume 7 in 2006. Quotes Steve Somerset: “It was a bit of coup to get all the Dukes back together for this. I'd called Andy at the beginning of the year and he agreed to contribute something to the project but as to what, he wasn't sure. We kicked around a few ideas but nothing seemed to gel. Some weeks later I bumped into actor, and fellow Camden resident, Stephen Mackintosh (Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels and a host of other stuff), we were talking about what we were up to and I mentioned the charity album and Andy's involvement. Stephen then proceeded to tell me how he had got into XTC via the Dukes. I relayed this story back to Andy who immediately said ‘Let's do a Dukes track’. Earlier that week I'd been speaking to Dave Gregory and he told me about a Coral Sitar Guitar he'd just added to his armoury. The timing was perfect; Lord Cornelius Plum and Electric Sitar! We just needed a yes from Colin and Ian which followed swiftly and before you say ‘Where the tin opener?’ a can of human beans was being cooked up for your delight and a very good cause. Forget all the speculation about who didn't record with who, The Dukes Of Stratosphear are back and you're in for a treat!” Andy: “Thought it was time I gave this track another airing. Not strictly a Warble, other than it was mostly recorded in the shed. This was written for the MS charity album Wish List and all four Dukes did their bit. Kerching! I thank you. Not many tracks have an air raid / sheep solo in them. Who are the Dukes sounding like? Too close to XTC for comfort if you ask me. Please donate generously to the MS Society (www.mssociety.org.uk), they need your help. Down in the jungle, living in a tent, better than a pre-fab, no rent.” Lyrics ''Turn that opener at a pretty fast rate ''Pour out the contents on a big round plate ''Poke around a while and then you'll see ''They're just like you and they're just like me ''Open a can of human beans ''Open a can and see their crazy dreams ''And stranger schemes ''Open a can of human beans ''Open a can and see their loving scenes ''With war machines ''Everybody got an appetite on fire ''Everybody want a slice of heaven ''But of self-devouring we will never tire ''If you are what you eat ''Grab a knife and fork and take your seat ''Open a can of human beans ''Open a can and see their crazy dreams ''In reds and greens ''Open a can of human beans ''Open a can and see their loving scenes ''In magazines ''Everybody got a feeding frenzy now ''Everybody want a piece of action ''But we think that we're above the pig sheep cow ''If you are what you eat ''Shake hands with your dinner when we meet ''Turn that opener at a pretty fast rate ''Pour out the contents on a big round plate ''Poke around a while and then you'll see ''They're just like you and they're just like me ''Everybody's got an appetite on fire ''Everybody wants a slice of heaven ''But of self-devouring we will never tire ''If you are what you eat ''Grab a knife and fork and take your seat ''Open a can ''Open a can ''Open a can Category:Discography Category:Songs by Andy Partridge Category:Andy Partridge discography